J'aime pas l'amour!
by Imagie
Summary: Os déjanté sur un décision bien étrange du Survivant. Si Ginny ne revient pas, il sera gay. Et bien sûr, un pauvre innocent va en faire les frais.


J'aime pas l'amour

Harry Potter en avait marre. C'est vrai quoi, fuck off! Il était le Survivant, oui ou non? En temps que tel, il aurait souhaité un minimum de reconnaissance, de gratitude. Mais non, on aurait dit que pour les autres il était toujours le même gamin maigrichon et bigleux. Prenez Malfoy, par exemple. Malefoy le méprisait toujours autant, malgré le fait qu'il lui doive la vie. Et Ron et Hermione? Ils ne l'aidaient pas plus, tous heureux dans leur nouvel amour.

L'amour, lui, ça le faisait vomir. Des « Je t'aime! » dit sur des tons approchant le gagatisme, des câlins de trois jours et des baisers baveux, non merci, pas pour lui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Harry aurait bien voulu croire, parce qu'en fait, l'amour, il adorait ça. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait plus personne pour le partager, cet amour, et que donc, il se réfugiait dans le dénis.

« -Moi, j'aime pas l'amour! » disait-il sur un ton de mépris digne du Stroumph grincheux. « -J'aime pas l'amour, ça pue, ça colle et ça fait des mômes qui puent et qui collent, qui eux-même finiront par aimer en puant et collant. J'aime pas l'amour. »

C'était à peu-près le discours qu'il tenait la plupart du temps lorsqu'on lui demandait sa position. En plus, Harry était en rogne, ce jour-là. C'était le Survivant, mais il n'y avait aucun avantage à l'être, visiblement. Personne ne vous courrait après, personne ne tentait de vous approcher. Rien, nada, ce n'était toujours que le petit Harry Potter, le gars qui a sauvé le monde mais qui doit quand même souffrir un minimum dans sa vie sentimentale, sinon c'est pas drôle.

Ce n'est pas comme si Harry n'avait jamais aimé, bien au contraire. Harry était tombé plusieurs fois amoureux, et ce à un point inimaginable. D'abord, il y avait eu cette fille, en primaire, Mary-Quelque chose-Sue. Elle était parfaite, blonde aux yeux bleu, mince, studieuse et gentille, et tous les garçons étaient amoureux d'elle. Harry n'avait même pas osé l'approcher tellement il était timide, et il ne s'était rien passé pendant plusieurs années.

Ensuite, il avait fait jusqu'en cinquième année une sorte de blocus. Les filles ne l'intéressaient plus, dans cet univers de magie qu'il découvrait. Puis il y avait eu Cho Chang. Ah, Cho! Parfaite jeune fille, petite amie de Cédric Diggory, le beau gosse de l'époque. Cho qu'Harry avait beaucoup aimé avant de sortir avec elle. Après, il s'était tout simplement rendu compte qu'en fait, c'était une grosse cruche nunuche, du style Lavande Brown & Co, obsédée par elle-même et ses petites envies. Parfois, le jeune homme se demandait même si elle n'était pas sortie avec lui parce qu'il devait vaincre Voldemort.

Mais ce n'était ni Cho ni Mary-Truc-Sue qui avaient dégoutées Harry de l'amour. C'était Ginny Weasley, parce qu'Harry en était vraiment amoureux, en fait. Harry aimait Ginny, il avait eu du mal, beaucoup de mal pour sortir avec elle, il ne doutait plus qu'il finissent leurs vies ensembles et là, pouf! Dumbledore meure et voilà Harry face a un dilemme cornélien. D'un coté, sauvé le monde mais risquer de perdre Ginny, ou lâcher Ginny en sacrifiant son petit cœur et sauvé le monde sans plus se préoccupé de rien. Faut dire que le compte fut vite vu, et même si ce fut l'une des décisions les plus dure à prendre pour Harry, il s'y tint.

Tout aurait bien sûr été parfait si Ginny ne s'était pas mise en tête de lui faire un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ses dix-sept ans. Franchement, les gens normaux envoient des fleurs, une carte, un gâteau! Mais non, elle, alors qu'il commençait à peine à se remettre de leur rupture, elle l'embrassait. Et puis, pas un baiser de cinéma truqué, hein! Un vrai, beau baiser, un qui pue qui colle. Autant dire que le Survivant avait crevé le plafond, surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'il devait partir pour un an. Un an sans la revoir, et elle l'embrasse, cette gourde! Alors qu'ils sont séparés, en plus, hein! Nan mais...

C'était donc cela, plus qu'autre chose, qui avait dégouté Harry Potter de l'amour. Enfin, dégouté, c'est un bien grand mot... Cela ne l'avait dégouté qu'en apparence, puisqu'il l'aimait toujours, sa Ginny, au fond. Mais Harry faisait genre, faisait son cake et disait que « L'amour, ce n'est pas pour les héros. » Je vous laisse imaginer le regard sombre et le rejet de mèche qui accompagne cette réplique.

En vrai, Harry mourrait d'envie de se remettre avec Ginny, de faire rager Ron en sortant avec sa soeur, de faire des bisous puant et collant et d'aller trainer avec elle sur les bords du lac, main dans la main, comme une gros cliché. Oui, il aimait bien les clichés amoureux, et alors?

Donc Harry était furax, parce que cela faisait deux semaines que Voldemort était tombé et Ginny n'était toujours pas venu le voir. C'est vrai, elle n'aurait pas du tout faire, cette petite, mais quand Ginny veut quelque chose, elle n'attend pas sagement dans son coin. Harry en avait donc conclu qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui, qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui. Et cela l'énervait, tout bêtement.

Peut-être se disait-elle qu'il avait du mal à se remettre de tous les événements, mais au bout de deux semaines... Il aurait bien eu besoin d'un épaule sur laquelle pleurer un peu, quand même. Merde quoi!

Donc Harry avait prit une grande décision : il allait parler à Ginny, et si elle le rejetait, comme il croirait, il deviendrait gay. Bon, cette idée de devenir gay lui était venue comme ça, tout simplement parce que pour lui, les mecs étaient moins durs à comprendre que les filles. Il avait déjà prévu de s'entrainer sur le premier qui passerait, histoire de voir un peu. Harry avait un vision un peu étriquée, à avoir qu'il pensait ceci :

« -Un mec, c'est mieux qu'une fille. Ouais, un mec ça boit de la bière, ça fait pas la cuisine et ça ne se casse pas les ongles. Alors, hein? Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'embête avec Ginny, je vais prendre le premier mec qui se ramène et hop! Roulez jeunesse! »

Consternant, hein? Hélas, le premier garçon qui passa fut Neville, par malchance pour lui. Le pauvre était déjà dans un piètre état, entre la mort de sa grand-mère et la reconstruction du monde sorcier, il avait besoin de tout sauf qu'un Harry en pleine remise en question sexuelle lui saute dessus. Mais pas de chance, se fut sur lui que ça tomba. Il marchait tranquillement dans la couloir et tourna à l'angle pour se retrouver happé dans une salle vide.

« -Ha... Harry? Ouf, tu m'as fait peur! J'ai crus un instant que c'était un Mangemort ou je ne sais quoi!

-Mais non, mais non... Je suis là pour te protéger, Neville...

-Euh... C'est quoi, cette voix?

-Mais, rien du tout, continua Harry sur un ton qu'il devait penser sensuel.

-Harry, tu me fais peur.

-Oh! Moi, je te fais peur?

-Oui oui, on dirait, je ne sais pas, que tu vas me violer, un truc du genre, supposa Neville, mal à l'aise.

-Mais non, enfin!

-C'est moche à dire parce que je t'aime bien, mais tu as vraiment une tête de pervers.

-Enfin, c'est ridicule! Ferme les yeux, maintenant.

-Quoi?!

-Allez, ferme les yeux, insista le Survivant.

-Mais j'ai pas envie! Au secours!

-Fais pas ta tête de mule et embrasse-moi!

-Noooon! A l'aide!

-Un petit bisous, aller...

-Harry, on peut savoir ce que tu fais? »

Le jeune homme se décolla immédiatement de son ami et rougit. Devant lui se tenait Ginny Weasley, encore plus belle qu'avant. Harry lui avait donné un rendez-vous dans cette salle, mais il s'était laissé emporter par ses décisions.

« -Euh... Ginny! Tu es en avance!

-Écoute-moi bien, mon p'tit Harry. Si tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire, je reste, si c'est juste pour te regarder violer Neville, je m'en vais, moi!

-Quoi?! Non non, c'est Neville qui voulait que je lui apprenne à embrasser!

-Même pas vrai!

-Mais si, n'ai pas honte, c'est Ginny! Tu peux tout lui dire! »

Neville grogna un peu puis se tut.

« -Alors, Harry, reprit Ginny, que voulais-tu me dire?

-Euh... Ben... En fait... Euh... Je voulais savoir... Enfin, si tu veux... Bref... Est-ce-que-tu-veux-qu'on-ressorte-ensemble?

-Oh, les amoureux! Les amoureux-euh! Chantonna Neville d'une voix candide.

-Neville, tu la boucles! »

Ginny envoya son poing dans l'estomac du jeune homme avant de sauter sur le Survivant, qui se demandait vraiment pourquoi il aimait cette fille là et pas une autre.

« -Oh, Harry! J'attends ça depuis la bataille, tu sais? Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais plus!

-Ah oui?

-Oh, je suis tellement heureuse! »

Et ainsi de suite pendant une bonne demi-heure. Une demi-heure de babillage, de gagatisme fou et de bisous qui puent et qui collent, voilà le spectacle que Neville subit. Il sortit discrètement de la salle pour tomber sur Draco Malefoy, qui avait lui aussi quelques problèmes sentimentaux en ce moment, et avait, pas de chance pour Neville, décidé que lui aussi sauterai sur le premier représentant de la gente masculine sur qu'il tomberait.

« -Mais c'est ce crétin de Gryffondor!

-Malefoy?

-Rooh, allez, viens faire une câlin crétin!

-Hein? Quoi?! Mais c'est pas vrai!

-Bisous bisous!

-Mais c'est un cauchemar! Au secours! NAAAAN! »


End file.
